(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tree stand of the type used by hunters to ascend a tree and provide an elevated seat thereon, and in particular to a tree stand that can be adjusted as the hunter ascends or descends the tree to provide a level and secure platform.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Tree stands used to provide an elevated seat for hunters are well known in the prior art. One type of stand, known as a climbing tree stand, is constructed of a seating section and a standing section. The sections are attached to a tree with the seating section being above the standing section. The hunter then raises the sections in an alternating, inchworm fashion to elevate the stand to the desired height on the tree.
Stand sections are releasibly secured to the tree by flexible attaching members that extend around the tree from one side of the stand section to the other side. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,182,792; 5,234,076; and 5,097,925 are all examples of climbing tree stands using flexible cables as attaching members.
As a hunter climbs a tree, the decreasing diameter of the tree trunk causes the rear of each stand section to tilt downward. In order to level the stand and thereby minimize the risk of falling, the hunter must shorten the cable length. Similarly, as the hunter descends the tree, the cable must be lengthened to maintain the section level. While the prior art purports to provide various means for adjusting the cable length, no practical means of adjusting the cable without detaching the cable from the tree stand has heretofore been available.